The present disclosure concerns a method and system for forming a patterned structure on a substrate, and the resulting product substrate.
Photolithography and etching processes are often used to pattern thin metal layers on flexible substrates. In photolithography, a polymer can be coated onto the metal film and patterned via UV-light. The metal which is not covered by the polymer is etched away. However, as these techniques are relatively slow, they do not bring the optimal solution for high volume roll-to-roll processing. In printing, conductive inks can be printed in a patterned way via inkjet, (rotary) screen, flexo, gravure, etc. However, as these inks are particle based, a post-treatment step is needed obtain conductivity. In laser ablation, laser systems can be used for ablating and patterning of various materials. However, ablating the metal layer may use a relatively high amount energy.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an improved method and system for providing an electrical circuit pattern on a substrate.